1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to exercise devices and more specifically to a mono-kinetic exercise device for mounting in a rectangular frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Exercise devices have existed in various forms almost since the beginning of history. They have ranged from a tree limb for doing pullups or chinups to modern medical exercisers and weight machines of incredible complexity.
One of the main means of exercising the body, particularly the arms and legs, is by exerting the muscles to move an object in space against resistance. The most common application of this sort of exercise is in weight lifting, wherein a barbell loaded with the desired amount of weight is lifted and manipulated. Variations on this theme are numerous and include such items as weights attached to pulleys, which are pulled upwards by the use of ropes, and tension bars.
Several of the prior art devices utilize the friction between a rope or other elongated fabric material and a stationary friction surface. Examples of this type of exercising device may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,411,776 granted to E. E. Holkesvick, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,460,392 granted to G. F. Kolbell; U.S. Pat. No. 3,462,142 granted to R. F. Sterndale; U.S. Pat. No. 3,506,262 granted to L. R. Wade; U.S. Pat. No. 829,754 granted to C. J. Bailey; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,510,132 granted to E. E. Holkesvick. Each of these devices utilizes the friction between a rope or elongated fabric against a surface to provide the resistance to movement required for proper muscle exertion. In each case the means by which the friction is provided is different and the type of exercise for which the specific device is designed varies.
One of the difficulties with many of the prior art exercise devices is that they require special exercise areas or further equipment for proper functioning. Those devices which are self-contained or easily attached to available surfaces are frequently extremely limited in their applicability.